Ultra Magnus (Prime)
Ultra Magnus was a key Lt. during the War for Cybertron. He "very by the book" He also likes to be addressed by Sir or Commander. When Optimus is gone, he is put in charge. (which many Autobots dread) Physical Appearance Robot Mode Ultra Magnus is a large, mostly blue and red Autobot with rather large shoulders. he mostly looks like Optimus. Alt Mode His Alt mode is very much like Optimus's old vehicle mode, but he's blue and red in color. Personality and Traits Ultra Magnus is said to be a "by the book" leader. He also likes respect and authority, he corrects lower ranks having them address their supervisors by "Sir" or "Commander". Despite that, he treats others with the same level of respect by listening and hearing their concerns. History Cybertron= Background Ultra Magnus was trained by Optimus Prime and was a very important Lt. during the War for Cybertron.Prey Optimus Prime assigned him head the Wreckers unit in hope Magnus could discipline them.Project Predacon |-|Beast Hunters= Arrival Ultra Magnus happened to come to Earth after tracking a Energon signal that originated from Cybertron caused by Megatron using the Omega Lock to create him new fortress. He also found Autobot signals and when to investigate.Prey When he landed, he was meet by Arcee and a native life form. He was informed about the destruction of the Autobot's base and that Team Prime was scattered. The party of three left to find the others and arrived to save to Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Miko from a Predacon. Magnus tracked the remaining Autobot traces to a wrecked Decepticon ship and found Ratchet and Bumblebee. Assuming command in Optimus Prime's absence, Ultra Magnus introduced the Autobots to his weapons locker to prepare them for their attack on Darkmount.Scattered Assault on Darkmount Ultra Magnus lead Team Prime to attack Darkmount to take Megatron's cannons offline. During the assault, he used his ship to send to the Predacon into the Ground Bridge, sending him to the Arctic, where his freezes. When the Autobots were in trouble, he when solo and attack the Fusion cannons control room only to come across Megatron himself. He was beaten and was taken prisoner along with the other Autobots. They were about to be executed, but they were saved by Optimus Prime. After Darkmount's destruction, Ultra Magnus was at the human Military where he official gave command to Optimus and was welcomed to Team Prime.Rebellion Beast Hunters Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack when to the Autobot's old base to salvage what they could. Upon their return, Wheeljack lobbed a ball of scrap metal at Bulkhead, but he failed to catch it causing it to almost hit Miko. Magnus then had told Wheeljack to get his loose cannons under control causing him to leave. Later, Optimus let him put to forge to use and assigned him in charge of leading the Wreckers in Scotland to investigate a Decepticon sighting.Project Predacon After arriving at Scotland, he sees Wheeljack run off with out authorization, disobeys orders, and brings a 'native' with him, which get him very mad. While in the mine, the Predacon finds them. To get Miko to safety, Ultra Magnus assigns her to reach his ship and contact base, while he and the others deal with the beast. During the fight, Wheeljack tosses a grenade it the beast, it hit its tail and lands near him and Bulkhead. When the pulled themselves from the rubble and go up top, The see Miko wearing the Apex Armor and crushing Decepticons and tossing Starscream into the air. It makes him believe Wheeljack's statement about Miko being strong, but Wheeljack leaves the Team for a break.Chain of Command Wheeljack revels to Arcee that Ultra Magus isn't the one bothering him and that Bulkhead is. By the time he arrives back, Wheeljack has already been talked into staying.Plus One When Optimus Prime leaves to do some recon, he is put in charge of the Autobots again. While in command, he drives all Autobots crazy with he's command style; He urges Ratchet to hurry up on fixing his Synthetic Energon. Chews out the Beast Hunters for resting after returning from a mission because they could be doing more missions. He gets mad at Wheeljack for leaving the base without permission, but when Wheeljack explains what he was doing, he is less mad. When Optimus returns from his mission, the Autobots quickly gather around him. Optimus notices how his team doesn't like his command technique, so he talks to him. Before Optimus can finish, they find a Energon mine and leave to take it. After the Autobots win the mine, Optimus sends Ultra Magnus to lead the Wreckers and Smokescreen, while they explore the mine. They decide to split up and Ultra Magnus is team up with Wheeljack and Bulkhead with Smokescreen. During their search, they find Shockwave working at his lab cloning the Predacons. Shockwave fires at them and frees the Predacons from their stasis before leaving through a Ground Bridge. The two Autobots see the Predacons awaken and Wheeljack spots the Synthetic Energon nearby and get permission to blow it up. They quickly transform and drive away, but the encounter Predaking. Predaking, who is mad about the lost of Predacon's, attacks them. During the fight, Ultra Magnus has his hand broken under Predaking's foot and losses the Forge to Predaking, who angrily brakes it. He was about to be killed by Predaking, but is save by Optimus. Later at the base, Ultra Magnus wakes up with Ratchet trying the fix his flattened hand. Optimus finally finishes their earlier conversation by telling him that Team Prime has become more powerful than an army because they have become family.Evolution Other Books *Transformers: Exodus *Transformers: Exiles Video Games *War for Cybertron (DS) *Fall of Cybertron (Playable)}}}} References